


True Anarchy (Year 4: Punisher)

by Drasknes44376



Category: Marvel, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/F, Kid Melissa and Tsunotori, Kinda, Not a zombie apocalypse, POV Frank Castle, Parental Sasaki Mirai | Sir Nighteye, Punisher War journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drasknes44376/pseuds/Drasknes44376
Summary: A terrible plague has swept the Earth, turning The marvel universe into disgust, cannibalistic, monsters called YOKAI! Now four years later, New York City has fallen. Forever lost to the dreadful monsters. Only one Uninfected member of the heroes age remains standing here. THE PUNISHER!
Relationships: Melissa Shield/Tsunotori Pony
Kudos: 4





	1. Lessons

War Journal  
Day 1388 since the outbreak

Another day, another shit show in this godless city. I walk the isolating road alone. Doing a standard patrol. Noticing all the demolish building. Window are completely destroyed. Trying best not trip over the long plants. At times I look all at an empty sky. The street are so quiet hard to imagine this was once New York. In old days there usually be a hero brawl going on. Crowds of individuals would cheer. Cars be honking their horns. Now nothing, almost peaceful really.

The world of heroes no longer exist. That world ended and replaced by monsters. Not the undead in case your wondering. When this virus began, the magical doc libel them as Yokai. Yeah, not very catchy. Claiming the infection have magical origin. As unbelievable as that sounds, trust me if you saw these thing. Zombie the last words you think of.

How did start? Where are all the spandex? Why didn’t I join them? Hate be anticlimactic, but I can only that answer last question. Which is luck. Nothing fancy, flashy, interesting, just luck. What you expect? The world fuck up. Although be fair I heard few rumors of that helps.

Basically from what I heard. Heroes surrender the city and fed after Thing and Hulk has one final go. Rocky Ben apparently holding off an army of heavy hitting Yokai. Working with a newbie group called The Wild Wild Pussycats. Thor simply vanished, your guess better than mine. Cap... Cap should’ve been bury. The last untainted hero escape was the web head with two newbie. After he disappeared the rest who stayed either perish or turned.

Now that leave me. The last quote-on-quote hero standing. Learning the fundamentals of this new world. Learning what means what. See, in the apocalypse humanity definition differs person to person. What we once considered ethic are hindrances. Those once view as friends are no longer resist deepest darkness. Killing no longer view as murder.

Now the million dollar guessing. Why am I here? What reason would there be endure this hell? Ease cap shield, when his... remains found the shield was missing. I have to find it. The flags are all, but gone. I have to find it. It the last piece of our fair nation.

To survive a warzone like this. You need follow three simple rule.

One, you are alone. The enemy bare no face. The enemy has no name, no family, or life beyond the barrel of your gun. The enemy can and will betray you to survive. The enemy can and will kill you without question. The enemy can and will use whatever words they know to gain an edge.

Two, morals and ethics are determined by who holds the gun. The value of another human life quickly fades away. Your probably judging me right now. Thinking there another way. All life is precious, even scumbags. To that somehow got Lukecage skin or Cap shield.

Read carefully, if you want to see tomorrow: FIRE A FUCKING GUN!

Apologies, that last part unprofessional. My nostalgia for the yesteryears prove vigorous. Swear to god, one positive note about my apocalyptic isolation. I never have to hear those hypocritical costume bastard speeches. I admit those winded “heroic” speeches might’ve some influence the first two times. After tenth, they start blur together. Plus become mute when coming from anonymous costume vigilante.

And eventually see how childish they are. How “clean” their world of aliens, robots, magic, gods, and superpowers truly is. The luxurious world where nothing matter. Didn’t take long before realizing they never wanted know what my world was like. A world of rape, drugs, murder.

See that why I’m alive killing these inhuman fuckers. And the goody-two-shoe-bums are sleeping six-feet under. Cause our worlds were destine to collide. It was only a matter of time. When they did, it gone better than I hope. There plenty of land left to walk on.

In fact, the queer empty hallway are oddly comforting. Sure the greasy wall reek. Cracked tile ground grow harsher per each footsteps. Air too dusty to inhale. The new landmine are shatter lightbulb that will alert whatever around. Above the darkness, not the one found underneath a child bed, but artificial breed. Kind made from human nature. Type even a flashlight finds difficult to slash through.

A man sanity wouldn’t set foot here. Here in Paradise.

I gain another scar. Left hand started bleeding less than a minute ago. Haven’t slightest how or why. Moment later seven monster are presented. Did I make a sound? Or were these bastard already here? Again, haven’t a clue. Normal men can’t this. Which leads me to the critical lesson. A lesson cowardice folk are unable to accept.

Death always wins. Death can and will come out on top. So don’t waste time second guessing yourself. Otherwise you’ll be joining the Defender.

As my gun start unload, war is declare. I want be more descriptive here. I want provide a proper record how I conduct war. Yet, a battlefield doesn’t follow rules or ethics. A battlefield run solely by instance. Tiny elements are easy recall. Like what warm fresh slash fluid gushing across right arm feel like. Sound a blade make when piercing solid bone. Or nihilistic joy hearing last guy drop dead.

When fight done, this beaten body laying on the filthy pissed floor. A normal man take the time to breath. A normal man would’ve dead moments ago. There no to waste. My legs bones ache like broke glass. Footsteps are becoming numb. Struggle just get up. They haven’t snapped, they can still move, I can still walk.

I would have continue my hunt instantly. Yet I heard another noise. Footsteps. I shot whomever dumb enough pull this shit. However my curiosity was summon acknowledging the human voice. Despite abhorring an eternal hatred and caution. However after spending so long alone, how could I not lower my guard. Least prolong the shot first urge, long enough get a single glance.

I saw a sight I never could have imagine witnessing again. People. One adult and two kids. Be more accurate. A thin, tall man, dress in a white suit and cloak. Wearing a standard pair of seeing glasses. A pair needing be push back every so often. Stranger definitely a morally superior type. Giving me same look as the rest. That lousy, silent judgmental look. One that meant to demean my existence on every level. Swear to god I would end fuck had I not looked down.

Fucker holding two small children. Both blonde, blue eyes girls, looking around eight-year-old. Left, look roughly normal, to shy to look up. Right, held abnormal traits, slightly taller, two long horns, slim tail. That seem confident enough look anger.

Took a full minute of silent anger before either us spoke a word. Let him have that honor. As I said, in the apocalypse humanity definition differs person to person. So let hear his. Part of me wonders, if these brats are his kids or harem? Or bargaining chips?

“Please...” Punk took a brief pause. Best guess he secretly weighing his options. The disdain clear as crystal. Even the blind could see the veins popping out. Ultimately while hugging the smaller child, finally swallow his pride. “My-My name Sasaki Mirai. This is Melissa and Tsunotori. Please help us.”

Fuck.


	2. Purpose

The daylight beginning to dim. Despite my better senses telling me no. I allow the three rat follow me home. One adult, two girl. Only humans I seen over since Heavy Carrier lit up the night sky. Their names are Mirai, Melissa, and Tsunotori. Group request aid, however give minimal effort on conversion. Frustrating. 

Personal motto. Never agree to the classified shit. If it too important discussion, it too important to important to accept. Simple as that. If this were a normal day U walk away. Too bad the term “normal” has lost all meaning. Got utterly distracted by sight of another human face. Unable say no. Unable to leave these bastards alone.Fuck. 

Thankfully on the walk home. We came across a nearby Yokai. If there is a god. He gives some shitty blessing. See it took a moment, alas it pretty easy recognize a hero uniform. No matter how dismantle. Her name was Ms.Marvel, she can stretch, never bother learning much more than that. Wolverine once mention her as a fan-girl. Kid might’ve been fourteen when transforming. Sure there lot information I’m missing. Won’t matter after next minute. Her anonymity was a cold blessing.

Though that was one perk from staying away from the color crowd. There never a need get TOO close. Only ever requires the basic. Powers, name, outfit, location, and morals. Nothing besides the bullet points matter. Sure I cross path with Web-Head, Matt, and Captain America couple times. Joined a team once or twice, but let be real. No matter what your auntie might’ve said, ‘the punisher’ just a simple man firing a gun. Wearing a cheap black and white shirt. Nothing special, not really. Not while there a real life green giant causally brawling against a Nordic thunder god. 

I doubt that matter anymore. 

Challenge find what does.

This Yokai harbor no protections. Skin seemed weak block bullets. Legs severely damage. Movement left snail laughing. Ultimately defenseless. Part of me wonders. Wonder if she saw me and doing this on purpose. Not as bait, but to die. I waited see the aqua eyes. The bizarre, inhuman, ice cold blue eye.

My unwanted guess, Mirai, disapproves. Rather I fire a shot quick. This brick took time to cover the normal girl eyes. Melissa shivered like a timid cat. Started sing old Mr.Roger neighborhood song. Wanting preserve her innocence. Wanting provided a tiny resemblance of a childhood. 

Futile.

The animal child different. See the two girl more than a meter a part. Tsunotori more protective toward Melissa. She kept an arm around frighten girl shoulders. Only broke eye contact take stern look at me. Eye fill of hatred. The same hatred I see in a typical ‘righteous’ hero. A hate that refuse acknowledge real evil. Typically abhor that can never be hidden. 

Typically.

She young, perplex, so I avoid the urge share my point of view. After taking the shot we further our travel. Clock stop no longer work. Got no sundial, base on the sky, we reach base around eight. Said base impossible to miss. The last fully functional tower standing. Rest either half removed, or crumbled. Yokai, time, nature disaster done a major beating on this shit hole. This whatever reason stayed untouched. 

Avengers tower. The electricity gone, meaning there no advantage security. Worth mentioning the Yokai avoid this place like the plague. I, myself would too, if there another option. No force-fields, teleports, jets, lasers. Or other gumbo tech guy like me hardly understand. The only tools here are the basic crap the egg heads wanted gone. Kinda ironic, how a cheap two-dollar flashlight manage outlast the “state-of-the-art” Ironman suits.

Despite the massive leap these folks crafted. I found one constant flaw Tony and the various smarties shared. They too busy thinking what world CAN be. Not what it is. That why they were absolutely vulnerable second shit hit the fan. Tony type to never look at a “current problem” for then a minute before deciding they take control. Only discover that issue never their to control.

Wonder if poor sap understand that when hulk pop his head open like a grape?

As they get settle I do my daily count. Got one thick blanket for the kids. Plenty of winter spilt for the adults. Last generator died last month. Force use candles and fire wood for light and heat. Pile are desert dry. It rarely rains anymore, sky cloudless, air warm. The weather refuses to drop below a hundred during the day. At night, blood freezes solid in a mere minute.

• 344 BULLETS  
• 17 WOODEN LOGS   
• 29 CANDLES  
• 27 WATER BOTTLES  
• 12 CANS (cat food)  
• 8 HEALTH BARS  
• HALF PACKAGE OF GROUND COFFEE  
• 8 PAIN KILLER PILLS  
• 5 FIVE GUNS  
• 2 SMALL KNIFES  
• 1 GRENADE

Hardly last what, a month? The additional acquaintances doesn’t helps one bit. I can’t last much longer. Resources are running low. Bullets in the triple digits. All the stores, malls, and buildings have gone dry. 

Almost hilarious really. Prior world spiraling toward annihilation, I took precaution. Stock up on whatever weapon I able recall. All medical equipment that prove necessary. Store quantities of food and water for long winters. Took the time to lay a few golden nest. Hell even build a comfy bed sleep on. I need be ready for anything, otherwise my one man war lasted a brief week. 

Of course, back then I fire over five thousand bullets daily. Go long week eating only half cooked bacon during the mornings. Slept good three hour at best. Lift equipment three size bigger than me. Go toe-to-toe again random men playing dress-up. Finally end the day collapsing on top of whatever around. See back then life was busy. Every little second matter. Just one distraction could’ve cost me. Wasn’t easy mind you, but nothing worth doing ever is. Of course that was then.

Now? There nothing. There no value or honor in work I do anymore. What change you may ask? Nothing, not a damn thing actually changed. Sure the monster I hunt are a different breed, they can’t hide. Outside that though? 

Guess there are some advantages for company. Like a good excuse avoid thinking those thoughts. Mirai telling quite the story. Confirming the rumor around Web-head and Ben Grimm. Explaining significant details regarding the early days. Details I starve to learn. I admit the intel helps fill some blank that been itching at my brain. Like who to blame, although refrain from outright stating.

A subtle flinch betrays me. He wants me for something big. He wants my help in escaping this worthless hell. Exchange I get a better window at the world? The simpleminded would consider this a done deal. Remember lesson one? You are alone. That lesson applies regardless of the surroundings. 

We adults discuss business privately. Wearing heavier winter wear we can manage. Struggle stay warm near a fresh set fire. Drinking good cup of lousy coffee. Coffee brew inside a pot dangle over the strong flames. The fire which illuminates the room. Don’t worry, we on the top floor bury in the old kitchen. 

“Yokai are everywhere. What good would a couple extra bullets do?” I asked pouring an extra cup. Out of fairness, I present the conversation as best as I can recall.

“I know you.” Mirai sternness increase, eyes squinted tighter.

“Enlightenment me.”

“The last person I ever trust a child safety to.” Man prefer keeping two in close quarters. Left hand gone through the effort of stroking both their forehead. In a fatherly manner. His sights dead set on me.

“Hmmm, an interesting description from a beggar. Especially one with such a heavy request. You don’t like the type to leave things up to chance.”

“I was. Look right now I can honest state the total numbers of survivors in this city, are right here, in this room. For the longest time I’ve been trying find an exit. One that avoids us from... intercepting.”

“Why the change of heart? Desperate time?” Guy clearly suffer a life time. To even speak to me are what little proud left. Temporarily readjust my head to nod down at the restless kids. Attempting add salt in his agony wounds.

“All the favorable alternative route been systematically eliminated. The paths remaining are too... costly. I know your invented, and I want your word. It the only way you’ll get the WHOLE story.” He then process to turn his gaze off of me completely. First time since we met. “That said, there no erotic connection between me and these kids. I have orders to protect Melissa. Tsunotori on the other hand a different story. not her parent, I never her before world fell apart, haven’t even foggiest clue who she is.”

I listen every word spoken alright. Paying attention for subtle errors. To my dismay there none, but he talk in a vague fashion keep a mystery. However a word did catch my interest. “Orders?”

Mirai smile victoriously at that remark. Stupid, mind draft off and I acted sloppy. Being devoid from human conversions done a number on me. Loosen the mental military training. Same time weaken my already meek social style. We continue talking in circles after that. Soon I walked out catch my breathe. 

Needed few good hours to myself. Needed weigh my two options carefully. Spent a soft minute thinking over first path. One involving the safety of two children, finally uncover what screw world up. Wasted remaining hours trying develop a good excuse to refuse. Couldn’t think of one. 

That case, better catch a few z. Got an eventful tomorrow awaiting me.

Noteworthy say, after the apocalypses, I end each day in same fashion. Standing tall on top “THE WORLD MIGHTIEST HEROES” rooftop porch. Closing both my eyes and take a deep breathe. I start reflecting on my life. Not full nine yards mine you. The human mind can’t maintain every significant detail. Only the important parts. The irreplaceable parts, we find too valuable to forge. I force myself to remember those bits.

Before you ask. I look for same damn thing every single time.

My wife face? 

There the lucky shot bursting Bullseye brain instead.

My boy birthday?

There over a hundred mobster getting gun down.

My daughter name?

I see Ven- “NO! God damnit you know this part.” I yelled to myself. 

All the pieces are together. The hospital room clear as day. The sweet little infant crying like banshee. Tear dripping out my eyes. Workd began feeling warm and peaceful. I remember holding her in my fucking arms! I recall my tired wife asking me her name damnit! And... and... blank, memories go dark. 

Soon afterwards I open my defeated eyes. The ruin world presence itself again. Raven flying above start laughing. Force once more face facts. Force to realize there is no heaven for me. I belong here. 

I deserve this paradise.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I read a couple apocalyptic story. Favorite Marvel Universe vs the punisher. And wanted take my own crack at it. Where a monstrous virus devours the all are heroes. Same time, I detest the modern Marvel Universe. It sucks. All the female characters are the exact same. Seriously it so annoying. It why I like MHA so much. All the characters have a unique voice.
> 
> Marvel woman  
> -super genius  
> -sassy, quick witted, or ‘hilarious’  
> -knows martial arts  
> -somehow super duper  
> -always morally superior  
> -instantaneously making friend  
> -final don’t need no man  
> -oh and possibly a homo
> 
> Either way I’m basically pulling a new hope and having first story take place somewhere in the middle. During the transition era. If this get enough like, I might expand.
> 
> (Also after I reading DominoMags story on this ship. I wanted add support it somehow. The story was too cute not love.)


End file.
